He Threw a Snowball at my Head
by Savannah-Vee
Summary: He threw a snowball at my head... and we ended up in bed... A quick, FLUFFY - yep, you read right - one-shot written for the lovely Fardareismai's birthday! Link to her birthday blog is up on my profile page. Jasper/Edward SLASH.


**Happy Birthday Far D, my sexy MILF! ;)**

**This one shot started off as a drabble and well, turned into an actual fic. Yay! And… this is how awesome you are: it's FLUFF. Yep, I, Savannah-Vee have written FLUFF. ^_^ Hope ya like it, bb. Enjoy your day! Mwah!**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**He Threw a Snowball at my Head**

He threw a snowball at my head.

I was walking across campus, towards the coffee shop where I worked, when there was an ice-cold smack at the side of my head.

And it fucking hurt. A lot.

"Ow!" I glanced around, looking for the suspect. "What the fuck?"

And there he was, his lips pressed tight as he tried to fight back a laugh.

"Uh, sorry," he said as he walked over to me. "I wasn't aiming for you, I… Are you ok?"

God, he was pretty. Red lips and red cheeks and a red nose on a flawless, pale, angular face.

I narrowed my eyes at him though, annoyed, 'cause like I said. It fucking hurt.

"Who were you aiming for?"

His eyes flickered around somewhere over my right shoulder and he frowned. "She got away."

I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned.

I shook my hair out a little, shaking off the traces of snow left by his snowball.

And he just stood there, watching me as I did. "Sorry," he said again.

I nodded. "It's cool." I shoved my hands in my jacket pocket and made like I wanted to keep walking. "Later."

He nodded in return and smiled at me, his smile so crookedly cute I almost smiled back. "See you around," he said.

-x-

"Oh, c'mon, Jasper. Please?"

"No."

"Just stay for like, half an hour?"

"Nope."

"But it's a _Christmas _party."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And it's the last little get-together before everyone goes home for the holidays."

I shrugged.

Alice groaned. "Stop being a Scrooge!"

"Bah Humbug," I replied, deadpan.

She giggled, setting the chairs on top of the small round tables. "Smartass."

I grinned.

"But seriously, you have to come."

I sighed, spraying the counter with Clorox and wiping off the coffee stains. "You don't give up, do you?"

She winked. "They don't call me Tenacious A for nothing."

I chuckled. "Ok, one, no one calls you Tenacious A, except maybe yourself. And two, why do you want me to go so badly?" I shrugged. "You know parties aren't my thing."

"Yeah, which is why I've never insisted on you going to one before."

"So why start now?"

"It's a _Christmas _party."

"You keep saying that like it makes a difference." I stopped wiping and turned to her with a frown. "Besides, aren't you Jewish?"

"Don't change the subject! Just come to the party with me. We show our faces, drink a cup of eggnog, say goodbye and happy holidays to everyone, and we're out of there in half an hour. I promise."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice –"

"An hour at most."

I sighed, turning to glare at her.

She stuck out her bottom lip at me in a pout.

"Ok," I said, grudgingly. "Half an hour and then I'm out."

-x-

Half an hour, she said.

Yeah, sure, Jasper. Like _that_ was ever gonna happen.

I'd been standing in one corner of the crowded room, holding a barely touched cup of eggnog in my hand for about an hour and a half now, tired and grumpy and bored as fuck. I didn't _do _parties. Alice knew this. Why she forced me to come to this thing was beyond me.

And to make matters worse, the little _runt_ had completely disappeared. Left me standing by myself, looking like a total asshat, while she 'went to the bathroom'.

That had been an hour ago.

I swear, if I wasn't a gentleman I would have left her ass there and fucked off back to my dorm.

But I _am_ a gentleman, so I waited.

Eventually she came back, and before I could even start glaring at her she tugged me off the wall by my arm – I wasn't expecting it so I ended up stumbling forward and spilling the fucking eggnog all over my Dr. Martins – and the next thing I knew I was face to face with the dude who threw a snowball at my head.

The gorgeous one.

With the crooked smile.

And I could have _murdered_ Alice just then.

There was me, nearly plowing into the guy with eggnog all over my fucking boots. _Plus, _I was so embarrassed I could feel myself blushing. I must have looked like a total dork.

The snowball dude had that devastatingly cute smile on his mouth. And for some reason, my blush wasn't going anywhere.

Alice filled the awkwardness with her shrill voice.

She beamed up at me. "Jasper, this is my brother," – turned to beam up at snowball dude – "Edward. Edward, this is my friend, Jasper. The one I work with in the coffee shop."

_Edward's_ smile grew and he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey," he said, all red lipped and red cheeked and slightly red nosed.

Silently, I took his hand and shook it.

Alice was still standing with us, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's kinda crowded over here, dontcha think?" she asked, pinching the sleeve of mine and Edward's shirts. She tugged, and we had no choice but to follow as she dragged us to over to stand in a different corner of the room. "I'll be right back," she said. "Just gonna go get another drink."

And she disappeared again.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe she'd be back anytime soon. I knew a fucking set up when I saw one, and I had _definitely_ been set up. _This _was why she'd been so eager for me to go to the party.

Edward was wearing a wooly hat – the same green hat he'd been wearing when threw that snowball at my head – which he pulled off and tucked in his pocket.

And. Fuck. Me.

He had hat hair, definitely. But if I said that wasn't the prettiest, softest-looking, sexiest mess of hat hair I'd ever seen, I'd be lying. A lot. It was also this weird shade of… brown? Red? I don't know. But it was so tempting to run my fingers through his hair I had to stick my hand in my pocket just to keep from actually doing it.

He did it for me anyway, raking his fingers through his hair but not really doing anything to tame it. I liked the exploding hair routine on him anyway. Suited him.

He cleared his throat a little. "So, Jasper," he said. "Liking the party?"

I'd gotten over my initial embarrassment enough to finally be able to reply.

"Nope." Well… I could reply with one syllable at least.

He chuckled, glancing around the room. "Yeah, me neither. Alice forced me to come."

"Me too." Ok, up to two syllables.

"Yeah." Edward looked down at his feet. "She said she wanted me to finally meet you."

My eyes narrowed. "Finally?"

His face grew pink and he kept his eyes down. "She's told me about you."

"Oh yeah?" I sounded antagonizing, I knew, but I was nervous. Who knew what the hell Alice had been saying about me?

His eyes – a deep green – flickered up to look at me for a second. "Don't worry," he said. "It's all good things."

Then _I _blushed. Which was getting to be a little weird. I mean, I rarely ever blushed and yet, there I was, tomato-faced again in less than ten minutes.

He met my eyes and grinned.

"Sorry again, about the snowball."

I shrugged. "It was no biggie."

"Guess who I was aiming for."

I rolled my eyes. It made perfect sense now. "Alice."

He nodded with a smirk. "Of course."

-x-

Edward and I talked for most of night – only pausing our conversation to get more drinks.

And I was definitely more than a little buzzed. And handsy.

Without even thinking about it, my fingers reached into his hair – and wow. It was definitely soft. So soft my fingers glided through it like silk.

"Nice hair," I muttered.

He smiled unevenly. "Thanks."

I squinted as I continued running my fingers through it. "What color is it?"

He laughed, ducking out from under my hand. "I don't know. You'd have to ask my stylist."

I grinned. "You dye it?"

He nodded.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Why?"

He shrugged. "My real hair color's boring. I wanna stand out a little."

I could understand that. "Ok," I replied, a lazy grin spreading over my lips. "I like it."

"Thanks."

I took a swig out of the beer bottle in my hand.

Edward took a step closer to me. "What about you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He pressed his index finger against my chest and ran it down my body, to my stomach. "What's with all the black?" He looked into my eyes. "And the guyliner. Was it just for the party or…?"

I guess I wasn't the only one who got handsy when they were tipsy.

I stepped back a little, flushing again. Not from embarrassment this time though.

"No," I answered. "This is me all the time." I grinned. "I wanna stand out a little."

He flashed me his sexy-as-fuck half smile, his eyelids all heavy and slow. "Ok." He pressed his finger against my chest again – closer to my nipple. "I like it."

I caught his hand by the wrist, my chest pressing against his finger as I breathed faster. "Thanks."

I kept his wrist in my hand as we continued talking, idly running my thumb along the veins there.

He made no attempt to move it.

-x-

It was starting to get really late. The party had died down a lot, the music turned off so most people were just standing around talking with drinks in their hand.

We finally spotted Alice across the room with a few girls I recognized from our lectures.

She waved when she saw us looking, before gesturing at something above our heads.

We were both pretty drunk by now, but I guess Edward was still a little sharper than me, lifting his head to look at what she was pointing at, instead of just frowning at her in question, like I was doing.

He snorted when he looked up. "Shit. My sister is unbelievable sometimes."

"What?" I looked up too –

To find a small bunch of mistletoe hanging from a piece of tinsel above us against the wall – the wall Alice had happened to drag us over to.

I snorted too, shaking my head.

"Maybe I _should _start calling her tenac –"

My words were cut off by his mouth, which was pushing against mine.

I groaned, reaching for his tousled hair, while his palms pressed against my chest and he pushed my back against the wall.

We heard a few wolf whistles around us, and he snickered against my mouth, his tongue flickering out and running over my bottom lip and into my mouth and over my tongue in hungry strokes. He sucked on my bottom lip, his teeth occasionally grazing, biting, tugging.

Fuck, he was a good kisser. I could stand there kissing him for hours and never get tired of it.

As our kiss grew more impassioned, our movements growing more impatient, he pushed his body flush against me, his groin connecting with mine, and I could feel his erection, hard as a rock, despite his alcohol consumption.

My erection was equally hard as it twitched at the contact, and it was impossible for me to not push my hips out and into his. Several times.

Abruptly he stopped kissing me, our breathing ragged and heavy as he moved his head to the side of me, to my ear, where he whispered, "Carry on doing that and I'm gonna embarrass myself, right here. Either that or I'll get on my knees. Taking your pants down with me…"

I groaned and he quickly muted it with his mouth.

"Where's your dorm?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Not far."

"Roomate?"

"Gone back home already."

"Well fuck." He bit my bottom lip. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

"What about Alice?"

"She's a big girl. Let's go."

-x-

"Aw yeah... Fuck," I groaned.

He was quiet above me, only letting out the occasional grunt.

My eyes couldn't help squeezing shut, even though I wanted to look at him.

"Fuck. Harder..."

He picked up the pace and I could only _hear_ his muscled ass slapping against my thighs, hear the squelch of the lube every time he lifted up his ass and slammed back down on my cock. Christ, he knew how to ride. His ass was blissfully tight, fitting over my cock like a spandex glove, gripping and tugging every time he lifted, taking me all the way in every time his ass met my thighs.

My hands were like vices around his hips, my abs clenched, sweat dampening my whole body, yet goosebumps puckered my arms and chest and caused my nipples to harden.

I wasn't gonna last much longer, but I wanted him to come first.

I could hear his hand, furiously working his cock in rhythm with his hips, feel his balls brushing against my pubes, and although he was quiet, his increasingly stuttered breaths were telling me he was close.

"Shit, Edward. I… I dunno how much… longer I can hold out…" I gasped.

He was finding it harder to stay quiet now, his grunts giving way to the occasional groan or curse, until –

"I'm gonna come..."

My eyes snapped open in time to see him.

And fuck, he was gorgeous.

His head was thrown back, eyes rolling, mouth hanging open in pleasure, the muscles in his body coiled like a spring, his thick cock rosy pink at the head, several streams of cum shooting out of the end and landing on my chest.

There was no way I could hold back after that.

I came hard, with a shudder that made him shudder too. He continued riding me as I spilled, over and over, and the pleasure was so intense I didn't think I'd ever stop coming. Each time the muscles in his ass grabbed my cock, another wave shot through me.

After I was completely drained, he stopped moving above me, slumping forward against my chest, which was still covered in his cum. We were both quiet, the room only filled with our quick breathing.

After a while I felt his lips curl against my skin.

"Wow," he murmured.

"I know," I replied, grinning.

-x-

Although we were both ridiculously tired, we still managed to take a shower. Together.

I mean, we had to really. We were covered in cum and lube and sweat and smudged guyliner – well, I was. Plus, we'd lain there afterwards for so long, my cum had dripped down from the end of the condom and was all over my cock and balls.

After we'd showered and cleaned up, we got into my bed. It was a single so we had to cuddle up, with his head resting on my bare chest.

"You don't go to UW, do you?" I asked him, my fingers playing in his hair.

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

He snickered. "I've finished school already, and Alice wanted me to meet you so… I came to stay with her for a few days until she finishes."

"You came here for me?"

"Basically."

I frowned. "Why?"

"I told you, I've heard a lot about you."

"But what if I wasn't your type?"

"As in, physically?"

"Yeah," I answered.

I felt him smile. "I knew you'd be my type."

"How?"

"Seen pictures of you."

I lifted my head at that, frowning. "What? How?"

He shrugged. "I asked Alice to show me some."

"And how did she manage to get…?" I trailed off as I remembered.

A couple weeks ago Alice had asked me to pose for some pictures. She told me she needed them for a project she was working on in her Fashion and Design course. She majored in Art, same as me, but minored in Fashion and Design. I thought about how much I'd refused to do it, and how long she'd continuously begged me for until I eventually gave in.

I shook my head. "Your sister's –"

"Persistent, I know. She never stops until she gets what she wants." He shook his head against my chest too. "Why'd you think we call her Tenacious A?"

-x-

**A/N: Hope ya liked it. ;)**


End file.
